


We're All Fans Here

by misura



Category: Firefly, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein everybody thinks Captain America is shiny. (Well, except for Mal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Fans Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



"She likes him." Kaylee patted _Serenity_ 's hull. "Don't you, girl? You don't mind Mr Stark tickling your coil reactors for a bit, do you? Make them run a bit hotter than they should?"

"I don't like him," Mal said, by way of _not_ entering into a discussion as to what, exactly, Mr Stark, might be heating up around these here parts. "That count for anything? Man lies about his name, lies about his business. Tried smuggling some _gorram_ war hero aboard _my_ ship."

("Tried?" Jayne echoed. "Looks to me like it worked. Mean, he's here, ain't he?")

"Well, it's Captain America. I'd lie about my name, too, if it was to protect Cap. He's shiny."

"I strike you as the type to be a fan?" Mal asked. "Saw the movies, read some of the comics. Wasn't hardly favorably impressed."

" _The Red Skull Strikes Again,_ " Jayne said. "Classic." Mal and Kaylee gave him near identical stares. "What? I can read."

"Never doubted it for a moment," said Mal and then, to Kaylee, "First port of call, they're getting off."

Jayne looked pensive. "Hey, if Cap's real, you think Peggy Carter's real, too? The legs on that woman - well, and her ass, too."

 

"I don't believe this," Wash said. "I mean, _Captain America_. On _my_ ship! Hey, you think maybe you could sign some of my action figures?"

"Sure," Steve said, before Tony could subtly signal to him not to, because he'd _seen_ Wash's collection of action figures, and if Steve had to sign all of them, that'd be probably keep him busy all the way to Boros, which would be - huh.

"Look, you obviously got a lot to talk about, so why don't I go see if maybe Kaylee needs a bit of help with those newly installed third-hand compressors, huh?"

"Not before you've signed my limited edition Ultimate Iron Man figure," Wash said.


End file.
